Confessions
by aamlforever
Summary: My second fan fic review please, ash and misty confess their feelings


Author's Note: This is my second fan fic enjoy  
Ages: Ash: 15 Misty: 16 Brock: 19  
_Speech  
__**Thoughts**_

**Confessions**

One day Ash, Misty, Brock and pikachu were walking through viridian forest on their way back to pallet town after Ash had competed in the Johto silver conference. When they got to viridian city they went into the Pokémon centre and Brock once again fell in love with Nurse Joy so Misty as usual pulled him away by the ear.

Nurse Joy said _"Oh Misty you got a phone call from your sisters and they said can you call them as soon as possible"_  
Misty said _"Ok thanks Nurse Joy I'll go call them now"_

Misty went to the phone and called her sisters it was Daisy that picked up the phone.

Misty said _"Hey Daisy Nurse Joy said you wanted me to call you so what's up?"_  
Daisy said _"Oh like hey little sis we like won a contest to go on a round the world trip and we like need you to look after the gym till we like come back so we need you to come back here like as soon as possible."  
Misty said "What? I have to go back?"  
Daisy said "Ye like see you later little sis"_

Then Daisy hung up and Misty just stared at the screen speechless, then Nurse Joy came out of a room with a bike everyone looked at it,

_Misty said "That's my bike"  
Nurse Joy "Yes Misty it is your bike it took me awhile but I managed to fix it"  
Ash said "That's great Misty now since your bike is fixed you can go back to the gym"  
Misty said "I'm not going"  
Ash said in surprise "What but I thought you would want to go?"  
Misty shouted "If you thought that Ash Ketchum then you don't know me"_

Then Misty held togepi tightly in her arms and ran out of the Pokémon centre Ash just stood there not knowing how to react, Brock went to a room to stay in and Ash just sat down for a minute and looked at pikachu,

_Ash asked pikachu "Why do you think she shouted like that? I mean I would have thought she would want to get away from me she always goes on about me being an idiot and that she wants me to buy her a new bike, so that made me think she would want to go. But I don't want her to go I love her I just can't tell her because she'll just reject me"._

Pikachu looked at him and pikachu thought _**'Misty wouldn't reject you she loves you to just you can't see it' **_Ash stood up and thought _**'I've got to go find her I need to tell her I love her its killing me keeping it to myself'**_ Ash ran out of the Pokémon centre and pikachu ran behind him. Misty was sat in a park on a bench hugging togepi tightly, Misty thought _**'How could Ash think I want to go, is he really that stupid that he can't see that I love him, why can't I just tell him that I love him? Because he'll just laugh at me that why then he won't want to see me ever again. Oh why can't life be so much easier...'**_ then something interrupted Misty's thinking. She looked in front of her and saw Team Rocket

Misty said _"Team Rocket what are you doing here?"  
_Jessie answered _"That's for us to know and you to find out"_

Ash could just see Team Rocket near Misty, and then Team Rocket hit a button and a machine came from underground and they got in it and fired a net at Misty when it caught her it put her in a indestructible case,

Ash shouted_ "No Misty, don't worry I'll save you"_

Then Team Rocket sent the machine underground and got away, Ash fell to his knees and hit the floor and thought _**'How could I let them take her, I got to find them' **_he stood up and started looking around to try and find where Team Rocket could have took Misty, he brought out all his Pokémon to help him. Then cindaquil found a trail of tire tracks so Ash followed them and he came to a clearing and saw the machine Team Rocket had, but he couldn't see Misty anywhere, then Ash got hit with a poison tail from behind and got thrown into a cage with pikachu then Team Rocket appeared with Misty in the indestructible case,

Jesse said to Ash _"hey twerp if you want your girlfriend back then give us pikachu"  
_Ash replied _"I'll never give you pikachu"  
_Jesse said _"Well if you not going to give us pikachu then we'll have to hurt your girlfriend"_

Ash looked at Misty then at pikachu not knowing what to do he thought _**'If I give them pikachu I'll get misty back but I lose my best friend but if I don't give them pikachu I lose the one I love I don't know what to do' **_he looked at pikachu hoping he would help him out in making the right choice but pikachu didn't help him out. Then Team Rocket took Misty out of the indestructible case and tied her to a wooden post, then they brought out all their Pokémon and got them ready to attack. Ash looked at Misty but she didn't look back she just looked to the floor, Team Rocket's Pokémon were about to attack....

Then Ash shouted _"STOP!!!"_

Everyone turned and looked at him even Misty,

Ash said "Don't hurt her, take pikachu"  
Ash looked at pikachu and said quietly "I'm sorry buddy, don't worry I'll get you back I promise"

Team Rocket went to the cage opened the door and took pikachu out and put him in a shock proof box, then got into their machine and left, Ash quickly got out of the cage and untied Misty and said to her

"Come on Mist we have to go get pikachu back"  
Misty said "Okay"

While they were running to try and catch up to Team Rocket Misty kept thinking about Ash giving pikachu up to save her she thought _**'Why would Ash give up pikachu to save me? I'll ask him after we get pikachu back'**_, they both stopped and Misty said

"Ash I don't see Team Rocket anywhere"  
Ash replied "We got to keep looking, I promised pikachu I'd get him back"

It started to get late, the sun had set Misty look at Ash and saw he didn't want to give up she said to him

"Ash maybe we should rest for the night, its dark we won't be able to find Team Rocket in the dark"  
Ash replied "Your right Mist, let's find somewhere to sleep"

The look but couldn't find anywhere to sleep, Ash looked at Misty and saw she was tired so he said

"Mist we'll just have to sleep under a tree there is no where"  
Misty replied with a tired voice "Okay Ash"

They got to a big tree Ash sat against the tree Misty didn't know where to sit Ash looked at her and said

"Mist you can sit next to me"

Without saying a word she sat next to him, Misty started to get cold but didn't say anything. Ash looked at her and said

"Are you cold Mist?"  
Misty answered "No I'm okay"  
Ash said "No you're not Mist"

Ash took his jacket off and put it round her, and put his arm around her, Misty thought _**'Why is Ash doing all this just to keep me warm' **_Ash saw she was thinking so he said to her

"Hey Mist what you thinking about?"  
Misty answered "Just about me having to go back to Cerulean City"  
Ash said "Oh" then he looked away to the floor  
Misty looked at him and said "Is something wrong Ash?"  
Ash said quietly "I don't want you to go"  
Misty said surprisingly "What?"  
Ash said "I said I don't want you to go"  
Misty said "But I thought you wanted me to go"  
Ash said "Misty you mean everything to me, I would never want you to go. Why do you think I let Team Rocket take pikachu, It's because I didn't want to see you get hurt, anyway we better get some sleep"

Ash closed his eyes and started to go to sleep, Misty was thinking a lot but then she put her head against the tree and fell asleep. In her sleep her head slipped and landed on Ash's shoulder.  
The next day when Ash woke up he saw Misty asleep with her head on his shoulder, he gently stroked her hair and thought _**'She looks cute when she's asleep, I can't believe how much I love he, but she probably doesn't feel the same way'**_ then he signed and then thought _**'I still have to tell her even if it means she rejects me'**_ then Ash said

"Mist it's time to wake up"

She started to wake up and saw her head was on his shoulder she quickly stood up and said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." she turned crimson red but Ash interrupted her and said  
"Mist don't worry about it, we better get going"  
Misty said "Yeah"

They started to look around and then they saw Team Rocket in a clearing, Ash and Misty hid in some bushes and Ash whispered to Misty

"Mist you stay here I'll go get pikachu"  
Misty said "No Ash I'm coming, you might get hurt"  
Ash said "Mist stay here you could get hurt and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, don't worry I'll be okay"

Then Ash ran out and said "Team Rocket give me back pikachu"  
Jesse said "I think not twerp, Pikachu's ours now"  
Ash sent out cyndaquil and said "Cyndaquil use flamethrower"

Cyndaquil used a powerful flamethrower but then wobbuffet came out of his pokeball and used counter, and it threw cyndaquil into Ash and Ash went flying into a tree and hurt his back. He returned cyndaquil but Ash struggled to move proper, then Team Rocket brought out pikachu but pikachu had a collar on and Meowth said

"Pikachu use thunderbolt on your twerp friend"

Ash looked at pikachu and pikachu was charging up its power then used thunderbolt on Ash and it badly hurt Ash

Jesse said "Wow Meowth your mind controlling collar actually works"  
Meowth replied "Of course it works, so now we can make sure this twerp doesn't bother us ever again, pikachu use thunder max power"  
Pikachu started charging up power then pikachu used a very powerful thunder attack but Misty ran and shouted

"ASH!!!"

And Misty got in the way of the attack.

Ash shouted "PIKACHU STOP!"

Then pikachu snapped out of it and stopped the attack, and Misty fell to the floor. Pikachu used thunderbolt and sent Team Rocket blasting off again, Ash went to Misty and said

"Misty are you okay?"

Ash got no answer from Misty

"Misty can you hear me?" he touched her cheek but he got an electric shock then he thought_** 'I need to get her to a hospital'**_. So then he picked Misty up and started to run back to town.  
About an hour later he got to the hospital, he ran through the door and shouted

"I need some help here"

A couple of doctors put Misty on a bed and took her to a room, and check her over, Ash waited to hear from a doctor for a long time he was getting scared than he was going to lose her but he told her how he felt, but then a doctor went to him and said

"Your Ash right?"  
Ash answered "Yeah I'm Ash"  
The doctor said "Misty's going to be fine, she just needs lots of rest"  
"Can I go see her?" asked Ash  
the doctor replied "Yes you can but she might be resting so try not to disturb her"  
Ash said "Okay"

Ash went into the room where Misty was and saw she was sound asleep, he sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand and said

"Don't worry Mist you're going to be okay, I promise and I've got something to tell you, I know I should tell you when you're awake but I'm scared of what your reaction will be so I'll have to say it now, Misty I love you"  
Then he heard "I love you too Ash"

Ash looked up and saw Misty awake, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her, Misty said

"So did you really mean what you said Ash?"  
"Yes I did Mist" answered Ash then he said "I'm sorry about before I just thought that because you always call me an idiot and always go on at me about getting you a new bike so I thought you hated me"  
Misty said "I could never hate you Ash, I just couldn't tell you that I love you, so I only said them things to hide it"  
As said "It's okay Mist don't worry about it"  
Misty said "I love it when you call me Mist"  
Ash said "And I love you Mist"  
Misty said "I love you too"

Then they kissed each other passionately, when they broke the kiss Ash said

"Mist please don't go back to Cerulean City, I don't want to lose you"  
Misty said "I have to go Ash, I'm the assigned gym leader I have to go"  
Ash said to her "Well then I'm coming with you"  
Misty said "What? But Ash you have to carry on with your journey"  
Ash said "No Mist my journey can wait, I just want to be with you"  
"That's sweet Ash but you have to continue with your journey" said Misty  
Ash said "My journey won't be right without you, so it's either you don't go or I come with you and there's nothing you can say to make my change my mind"  
Misty said "Okay Ash let's see what I can do, to find out if I can carry on travelling or I have to go back to the gym"  
Ash said "Which ever it is I'm staying with you"

Then he kissed her on the lips passionately and she kissed back.

The End

Review please


End file.
